villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Grayson Wentz
Grayson Wentz is the main antagonist of the second season of the Netflix mockumentary TV series American Vandal. History After the faculty of St. Bernadine High School fails to block Twitter from the on-school network, several students use the school computers to log into their social media. Many of these students forgot to log off before leaving the computers, allowing Grayson Wentz to post false and embarrassing tweets on other people's accounts (most of them involving claims that students were giving each other chlamydia). Subsequently, Grayson is expelled from St. Bernadine. Grayson finds his expulsion extremely hypocritical, considering a previous alumni, Perry Coleson, had engaged in a similar bout of cyberbullying in which he stole the school's knight-mascot costume and used it to sexually harass a cheerleader, Paige Burton under the pseudonym "Sir Fux-a-lot." Because Perry was a star player on the school's prized basketball team, he faced no repercussions for any of his actions and eventually went on to study and play ball at UCLA. To make money, Grayson got a job at a phone-repair kiosk at the local mall. One of his customers was Abby Samuels, who brought her phone in to have her screen repaired. Grayson then copied all private videos and photos off of her phone before returning it and used them to create a new persona, Brooke Wheeler. Between May and November 2017, Grayson began following and catfishing dozens of people within St. Bernadine on various forms of social media using Abby's likeness. Of the people Grayson reached out to, five in particular persisted in what they thought was a serious relationship: Drew Pankratz, a thespian student who was shamed after his diaper fetish was leaked online, Jenna Hawthorne, a wealthy, but lonely lesbian student, DeMarcus Tillman, the current star athlete on the St. Bernadine basketball team, Mr. Gisualdi, the social studies teacher who had gotten Grayson expelled, and Kevin McClain, a quirky and pretentious outcast whose history of bullying in middle school altered his personality. Playing off of their individual insecurities, Grayson manages to convince the five people that they love Brooke, and eventually coerces them into taking sexually explicit pictures and videos of themselves. Eventually, Grayson uses the footage to blackmail each of the people into carrying out his plans (save for Kevin, who did his part of his own volition to impress Brooke) or risk the footage being spread out on the internet. Kevin enacts the first part of Grayson's plan, spiking the lemonade fountain in the school cafeteria with a powerful laxative, causing dozens of students to uncontrollably soil themselves and the hallways of the schools in an incident dubbed "The Brownout." Days later, DeMarcus carries out the second part, dubbed "The Poop Piñata," in which a piñata of author Kurt Vonnegut is filled with excrement and splattered throughout the classroom when broken. Jenna carries out the third part, dubbed "The Shit Launcher," where dried cat feces are wrapped within t-shirts and then shot out of a t-shirt cannon at a crowd of students at a pep-rally. Grayson claims credit of all three acts under his new anonymous handle, The Turd Burglar. At this point, Kevin is suspected of being the Turd Burglar and is coerced into confessing this to be true to avoid serious jail time. Two weeks later, Mr. Gisualdi carries out the fourth part, in which he places cat feces coated in chocolate inside the advent calendar inside the teacher's lounge for a teacher to eat. This act is covertly covered up by the Dean of Students, who bribes the victims for their silence with a highly-sought chaperone position on the school's annual mission trip. The next month, Hanover High School students Peter Maldonado and Sam Ecklund, whose wildly popular American Vandal series has earned them much notoriety, are requested by St. Bernadine classmate and former best-friend of Kevin, Chloe Lyman, to investigate the Turd Burglar, believing Kevin to be innocent. After investigating for weeks, Peter and Sam eventually uncover the Turd Burglar/Brooke Wheeler's identity, prompting Grayson to carry out his final step: The Dump, in which he releases all the photo and video footage he used to blackmail Drew, Jenna, DeMarcus, and Mr. Gisualdi. Though he wiped the hard drives of his phones and computer before he was eventually arrested, investigators are able to salvage the data. Grayson is charged on nine felony accounts and is sentenced to two years inside the Washington Correctional Facility. Mr. Gisualdi loses his teaching license, the Dean is forced to resign when her attempts to cover the incident up are brought to light, and the influential and affluent DeMarcus and Jenna are merely sentenced to community service. Kevin, having once been exonerated, has his original sentence of nine months house arrest upheld. Despite the damage Grayson's actions had caused, DeMarcus is inspired to be his own person following the events of the Turd Burglar's schemes. Gallery tumblr pfbwd2M1dF1tg3iof 540.jpg|Grayson's yearbook photo. grayson4chan.jpeg|Grayson's angry 4chan ramblings. Category:Social Darwinists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals Category:Vengeful Category:Blackmailers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Oppressors Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Teenagers